fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Songs
Here you can put songs that you associate with each character, book, or ship! Characters 'SOPHIE: ' Firework - Katy Perry Seasons of Love - Rent Motion Picture Soundtrack Scars to your Beautiful - Alessia Cara Fight Song - Rachel Platten Wings - Little Mix Control - Halsey I'm Your Girl - Felicia Barton Battle Scars - Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian My Destiny - Dove Cameron That's My Girl - Fifth Harmony Power - Little Mix OMG - Little Mix Brave - Sara Bareilles 'KEEFE: ' When it Rains - Paramore Just Hold On - Louis Tomlinson I'm The One - DJ Khaled Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes One Last Time - Ariana Grande Introducing Me - Nick Jonas Perfect - Ed Sheeran Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez Grow Up - Taylor Swift Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert Don’t Tell Me - Ruel Wild - Troye Sivan Smile - Avril Lavigne Who Are You Really? - Mikky Ekko Shout Out to My Ex - Little Mix If I Die Young - The Band Perry CASTLE OF GLASS - Linkin Park 'FITZ:' Just Like You - Louis Tomlinson Kill Em With Kindness - Selena Gomez Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond 'BIANA:' Try - Colbie Caillat Salute - Little Mix Sit Still, Look Pretty - Daya Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato Pretty Girl- Maggie Lindemann 'DEX: ' Hall of Fame - The Script Clocks - Coldplay Breathe (2 AM) - Anna Nalick 'LINH: ' How Far I'll Go - Auli’i Cravalho Waves - Dean Lewis 'TAM: ' Dark Horse - Katy Perry Tear it Down - Matthew "Mdot" Finley 'MARELLA:' Smoke and Fire - Sabrina Carpenter My Way - The Girl and the Dreamcatcher 'STINA' Me Too - Meghan Trainor The Greatest - Sia 'PRENTICE' Madhouse - Little Mix 'CALLA' Count Me In - Dove Cameron See You Again - Wiz Khalifa (feat. Charlie Puth) LADY GISELA Two Evils - Bastille Romantic Ships 'SOPHIE AND FITZ:' Girls Chase Boys- Ingrid Michaelson Forever in Blue Jeans, Sweet Caroline-Neil Diamond So Much More Than This - Grace Vanderwaal Just Hold On - Louis Tomlinson and Steve Aoki I Love You - Little Mix Say You Love Me - Jessie Ware Love Story - Taylor Swift Begin Again - Taylor Swift Stay Stay Stay - Taylor Swift Terrified - Katharine McPhee You, Me, and the Beat - Dove Cameron My Crush - China Anne McClain Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid Something Just like this- Chainsmokers/Coldplay Gorgeous- Taylor Swift Stay - Alessia Cara Home - Phillip Phillips 'SOPHIE AND KEEFE:' Demons - Imagine Dragons Burned - Grace Vanderwaal What About Us - P!nk Hummingbird Heart - Katy Perry Perfect - Ed Sheeran Too Good At Goodbyes - Sam Smith Stay - Zedd and Alessia Cara I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift For Him - Troye Sivan feat. Allday Tightrope - Michelle Williams Please Don’t - MXMTOON Little Talks - Monsters of Men Let You Down - NF One Call Away -Charlie Puth Back To You- Louis Tomlinson Army - Ellie Goulding Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor 2U - David Guetta Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn ft. Sia Never Forget You - Zara Larson Issues - Julia Michaels Bad Liar - Selena Gomez Never Be The Same - Camila Cabello What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction History - One Direction One Thing - One Direction You & I - One Direction Stay With Me - Sam Smith Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra I Found - Amber Run Symphony - Clean Bandit 'SOPHIE AND DEX': I Wish - One Direction Love You Goodbye - One DIrection We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift Bad at Love - Halsey Perfect Mistake - China Anne McClain 'KEEFE AND BIANA': You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift 'KEEFE AND LINH: ' 'KEEFE AND MARELLA:' 'BIANA AND DEX:' Black Magic - Little Mix 'BIANA AND TAM:' 'DEX AND LINH: ' 'DEX AND MARELLA:' 'TAM AND MARELLA:' 'LINH AND FITZ:' 'KENRIC AND ORALIE': Vanilla Twilight - Owl City A Thousand Years - Christina Perri Friendship Ships 'BIANA AND SOPHIE' Space Between - Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson 'DEX AND SOPHIE' Wouldn't Change a Thing - Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas 'FITZ AND SOPHIE' Better Together - Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson You Can Leave A Toothbrush- Troye Sivan Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn ft. Sia 'KEEFE AND SOPHIE' 2U - David Guetta Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn ft. Sia Never Forget You - Zara Larson Issues - Julia Michaels Blue - Troye Sivan feat. Alex Hope 'MARELLA AND SOPHIE' 'BIANA AND KEEFE' 'KEEFE AND FITZ' 'KEEFE' AND TAM Books 'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES:' It's On - Camp Rock 2 Brand New Eyes - Bea Miller 'EXILE:' One Step Closer - Linkin Park Faded - Alan Walker 'EVERBLAZE': World on Fire - Sarah McLachlan 'NEVERSEEN:' Hidden - ?? 'LODESTAR:' 'NIGHTFALL': Day Of The Battle - Jonas Myrin Series As A Whole Young Volcanoes - Fall Out Boy Category:Songs Category:KotLC